


Skin

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: The Babysitter [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, Fisting, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen almost get caught by Misha, but manage to cover their tracks. Then Misha heads over to Ty's house for the day, which gives Jensen a chance to explore Jared's body and find a few more kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This one would have gone up yesterday, but I was busy and tired, so I didn't post it. But now it's up, and I'm happy with it.  
> I don't own anything or anyone.  
> All mistakes are my own.

“Jawed. Jawed! Jensen! Guys! Why awe you sleeping in the same bed?” Misha’s voice floated up to them. “Guys!”

Jensen was the first one to wake up. His eyes shot open and his head turned to the clock. It read 10:34. He looked down at himself to see that he and Jared were covered by a blanket, something that one of them must’ve done subconsciously. Which meant that last night’s activities were covered as well.

He nudged Jared awake and they both turned to look at Misha.

Misha looked up at them curiously, waiting.

“Uhh…” Jared said, trying to think up something.

“Jared had a bad dream.” Jensen lied smoothly. “So I came over to his room and ended up falling asleep on his bed with him.”

“Oh…OK.” Misha said with a shrug. “Sometimes I do that with my mommy and daddy.”

“That great, Misha. And hey, Misha?” Jensen said.

“Yes?”

“Remember how I said you need permission to enter someone’s room before you walk inside?” Misha nodded. “Then do it. And if people are asleep, then don’t wake them unless it’s an emergency. Got it?”

“Got it.” Misha nodded and walked out the door, heading downstairs.

“Do you think it’s good that we’re lying to him?” Jared asked.

“What? You want to tell your four year old cousin that we were fucking last night and came everywhere?” Jensen scoffed.

Jared thought about it and made a noise of agreement.

 

When the boys were sure Misha wouldn’t come back upstairs, they moved from the bed. Jared rolled over and groaned a little before getting up.  The two got up and removed the blanket, seeing last night’s adventure everywhere.

“Glad the sheet was there.” Jensen muttered.

“Yeah.” Jared sighed. Jared and Jensen got a quick shower and dressed before they came back to look at Jared’s soiled sheets.

“What do we tell him if he asks?” Jared asked.

“That they got a little dirty.” Jensen shrugged. “It’s the truth. And knowing Misha he won’t ask any further.” Jensen went around and started stripping the bed. Jared did the same on his side, and bunched the sheets together, bringing them down to the laundry.

Jensen met up with Misha in the kitchen and pulled out a carton of eggs. “Eggs sound good?” Jensen asked.

“Yes! What is Jawed doing with his sheets?” Misha asked.

“They’re a little dirty so Jared’s cleaning them up.”

“Sometimes my sheets get diwty too. Mommy always cleans them up.”

“I bet so, kiddo.” Jensen said. “Jared! Do you want eggs?” He asked louder.

“Sure!” He heard Jared’s voice float from the laundry room.

Within the minute, the washing machine started and Jared appeared in the kitchen, sitting with Misha. Jensen put three plates of eggs on the table and the three dug in.

 

After breakfast, the three went to the den, Misha playing a handheld, while Jared and Jensen played one of Jared games on one of Jared’s many game stations.

The phone rang and Jensen paused the game, reaching over the arm of the chair to answer the phone.

“Hello?” He asked. “Padalecki residence.”

“Jensen, hi.” Mrs. Olsson’s voice said on the other side.

“Mrs. Olsson, hello.” Jensen smiled, knowing if Misha was going to go over for a playdate, then that meant more time with Jared. “Ty wants to play with Misha?” He asked. Two pairs of eyes landed on him.

“Well, we were wondering if Misha wanted to have a sleepover at our house as well.”

“A sleepover? Let me ask Misha.” Jensen pulled the phone away and looked over at Misha, who was looking at Jensen with a big smile. “Misha, would you like to have a sleepover with Ty?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Misha said, bouncing up and down.

Jensen pulled the phone back. “Misha would love to have a sleepover with Ty. When would you like Misha over?”

“Whenever is best for you.” Mrs. Olsson said.

“Alright, We’ll be over with Misha in about 30 minutes.”

“Great! Goodbye, Jensen.”

“Goodbye, Mrs. Olsson.” Jensen hung up the phone. “Misha, go take a quick bath and change into some clean clothes. Don’t waste any time. Jared and I will pack some stuff up for you to take to Ty’s house.”

“OK!” Misha dashed off quickly.

As soon as Misha was out of earshot, Jensen looked to Jared, a dirty look in his eye. “Looks like you and I are going to have the house to ourselves.” He got up and went upstairs to Misha’s room, leaving Jared on the couch, with the beginnings of a hard-on.

 

It was a little past 11 when Jensen and Jared brought Misha over to the Olsson house.

“Have fun, kiddo. See you tomorrow.” Jensen ruffled Misha’s hair and watched Misha head inside the house with Ty.

“You two have a good day.” Mrs. Olsson smiled sweetly.

“Same goes for you Mrs. Olsson.” Jared replied. They left down the porch and back to their house.

 

Once Jensen and Jared were back inside the house and Jared had shut the door, Jensen pressed up against him, taking Jared’s mouth with his own, kissing him roughly. Jensen bit down on Jared’s lower lip and Jared moaned.

Jensen gave a breathy chuckle and pressed his tongue against Jared’s lips, wanting entrance, which Jared gave quickly.

Jensen’s tongue swirled around Jared’s mouth, tasting him and enjoying the flavor. He could feel Jared’s hard cock pressed against his thigh and Jensen increased the pressure against Jared by a fraction. It was small, but Jared noticed it and moaned again, rubbing his cock against Jensen’s thigh, loving the friction that it caused.

Jensen moved from Jared’s mouth to neck, kissing and sucking lightly. Not enough to mark, but enough to make Jared shudder under the onslaught.

When Jensen did finally pull away, Jared whined softly, wanting the contact to come back.

“Guest room now.” Jensen ordered. Jared nodded and began to climb up the steps. Jensen was close behind him, shoving his hands under Jared’s shirt and running them up and down his back.

Once they got to the top of stairs, Jensen pushed Jared against the wall, kissing him once before pushing him towards the guest room. They walked inside and both began to strip.

 

“Bed.” Jensen said roughly. Jared climbed on the bed and watched Jensen loom over him before climbing over him and running his hands all over Jared’s body. His hands trailed down, feeling Jared’s lanky body and faint muscles that were beginning to define him. Jared’s hands were running up and down Jensen’s back and ass, stopping to squeeze the cheeks every so often.

Jensen gave a smile as he lowered his head and flicked his tongue against Jared’s left nipple. Jared let out a hiss of air, and Jensen smiled before latching onto the nipple, sucking at it while he began assaulting the other nipple with his hand. Jared gave a small moan and moved one hand up to latch onto Jensen’s short hair.

A chuckle rumbled through Jensen’s body as he switched nipples, beginning to suck at the hard nub, while his other hand found the wet hard nub of Jared’s left nipple and began to pinch and tug at it.

“Fuck…that feels so good.” Jared muttered.

Jensen smiled and lifted his eyes to look at Jared. Jared’s eyes were blissed out, obviously loving the onslaught that was being brought.

Jensen moved his lips away from Jared’s hard nub, but moved his hand to play with the wet nipple to keep the blissed look on Jared’s face.

“Figured you’d like this.” Jensen murmured. “After we had all that fun with the ice last night, I just had to try this out.” He gave one final tug on each nipple before letting go.

Jared’s eyes wandered down to Jensen in a hazy focus and gave a soft whine.

“You know…I have quite a few things I want to try out. On your hands and knees, facing the headboard.” Jensen said, sitting up.

Jared gave him a questioning look, but obeyed. Soon, Jensen was staring at the two globes of Jared’s ass.

 

Jensen smiled and spread the cheeks apart, looking at Jared’s puckered hole.

“Jensen, what are you doing?” Jared asked, starting to turn his head around.

“Head forward, baby.” Jensen said. As soon as Jared turned back to face the headboard, Jensen leaned forward, sticking out his tongue and swiping it along Jared’s hole.

“Holy fuck!” Jared breathed out.

Jensen repeated the swipe and he watched Jared shudder. Teasingly, his tongue circled around Jared’s hole before shallowly plunging in. A few more swear words escaped Jared’s lips as Jensen fucked Jared with his tongue.

Jensen pulled back slightly and blew gently against the hole.

“Jensen…holy fuck. Fuck. Your mouth…fuck, Jensen.” Jared was losing the ability to say actual sentences. Jensen’s tongue swiped down Jared’s crack again, going as low as Jared’s balls, which he gently nipped at.

Jared made an high pitched noise, which got a laugh out of Jensen before he eyed Jared’s solid hard-on. “You will not come until I say, understood?” Jensen said.

“Understood.” Jared breathed out.

“Good.” Jensen went back to Jared’s hole and began fucking him with his tongue again. Jensen was going to hold his own orgasm as well; he wanted to save it for a certain moment.

 

After thrusting in a few more times, Jensen got up to his knees, and leaned over Jared’s back so he could whisper in Jared’s ear.

“I wonder how you’re gonna look riding my fist.” He said.

“Riding…your…fist?” Jared asked.

“Do you think you can take it?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded. “Please. Please, Jensen. Please.” He repeated.

“So needy.” Jensen chuckled. “I’ll give you what you want.” Jensen leaned over the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube out of the duffle before pouring an ample amount on his hand. “Ready baby?” He asked.

Jared gave another nod and Jensen plunged a finger in Jared’s hole.

 

Every time that Jared got used to a finger, Jensen added another one. Soon they were up to three fingers with Jensen starting to add a fourth one.

“God Jared, you’re so fucking tight. The fucking heat.”

Jared whimpered, far beyond the point of actual words being able to come out of his mouth. Jensen had latched his other hand at the very base of Jared’s cock, behind his balls, to make sure Jared didn’t come.

“Ready for my thumb, big boy?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded, rocking his hips back to get Jensen fingers deeper.

“Alright.” Jensen started pushing his last digit in. Jared’s hole was already fairly large and stuffed with Jensen’s four fingers and it somehow was getting bigger the further Jensen pushed his thumb in.

Jensen’s thumb disappeared inside Jared, and he started inching in slowly, watching in fascination as Jared’s hole swallowed his fist.

 

When he was wrist deep in Jared, he kissed the small of Jared’s back. “You did, baby. You did it.” Jensen started lightly thrusting his fist inside of Jared, knowing full well that he would be hitting Jared’s prostate each time.

Jared made small needy noises and began rocking back on Jensen’s fist.

“Fuck…Jared.” Jensen whispered. “So fucking hot.” He started thrusting harder and had Jared begging for release.

“Jensen…please. Wanna come. Please.”

“Not yet, baby. Am I gonna need to use a cock ring on you?”

Jared shook his head.

“Thought so.” Jensen said. He thrust his hand in again, hitting Jared’s prostate exactly. Jared moaned out loudly, before quickly shutting up, turning his head to eye Jensen.

Jensen laughed. “Don’t worry, Jared. You can make a little more noise today. We’re the only ones in the house remember?”

Jared nodded and looked back at the headboard, using Jensen’s permission of noise-making to his advantage.

 

After half a dozen more thrusts, Jensen carefully removed his fist from Jared’s hole.

He watched with a smirk as Jared’s hole tried to clench up, but nothing was there to clench to. Jared whined loudly and wiggled his ass.

“Don’t worry, baby. Got something for you.” Jensen pulled out a dildo the size of his fist and put it in Jared’s abused hole. Jared practically sighed in relief.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded, and Jensen carefully flipped him over on his back, hand still clamped on Jared’s base.

Jensen looked down at Jared’s rock hard cock. It was an angry red and pre-come was everywhere. He eyed his own and saw it was the same way.

Jensen leaned forward and took Jared in another rough kiss, biting and nipping at his lips until they were slightly swollen. He pulled back and lowered himself to Jared’s cock, taking the head in his mouth, using the broad side of his tongue to swirl Jared’s pre-come around.

Jared humped slightly in Jensen’s mouth and Jensen smiled, taking Jared’s cock in further.

 

By the time Jared was fully in his mouth, he had to keep his other hand on Jared’s hip to make sure he didn’t hump too hard.

Jensen hallowed out his cheeks and started sucking on Jared, making Jared moan and wither in pleasure-pain. He decided he’d tormented the boy long enough and released his hand from Jared’s cock, signaling that Jared could come.

Jared came shouting Jensen’s name, and Jensen swallowed as much as he could, watching the excess come running down his mouth and onto Jared.

Jensen lifted his head from Jared’s soft cock and looked at Jared. He was sighing and sated. Then he eyed Jensen’s cock and smiled.

 

Even with his limbs feeling heavy, Jared moved with surprising agility and had Jensen on his back within a few seconds.

“Fuck Jared.” Jensen said as Jared pressed his hands against Jensen’s hips, like he’d seen Jensen do to him so many times now. “Have you ever given someone a blowjob before?”

Jared shook his head. “Pretty sure I can learn though.” He smiled. “I have virtually no gag reflex though. I know, I’ve tried it out before.”

Jensen imagined Jared putting various things, trying out his gag reflex and it made Jensen whimper, wondering if Jared was going to take him in one go.

“Those are the noises I like to hear.” Jared whispered and bent down, starting to take Jensen’s cock in his mouth. Jared had about three-fourths of Jensen cock in his mouth when he started sucking, hallowing out his cheeks.

“Holy shit!” Jensen breathed, his eyes growing wide. “You sure you’ve never done a blowjob before?”

Jared hummed, making Jensen make noises Jensen never knew he could make. His head rolled from side to side and his hand gripped Jared’s hair, wanting Jared to take more of his cock. Jared complied and took the rest of Jensen.

Jensen was struggling not to thrust too roughly into Jared’s mouth. The kid may not have a gag reflex, but he could still choke from no air.

“Are you gonna let me come, Jared?” Jensen asked, his voice low. Jared looked at Jensen, surprised, but it didn’t make him falter from the blowjob he was giving. “Well?”

Jared nodded and moved a hand off of Jensen, signaling to him to come. Jensen didn’t need telling twice. He came in Jared’s mouth and watched Jared suck it all down. Jared pulled off Jensen’s spent cock with a wet pop. He crawled by Jensen, letting Jensen pull out the dildo that was still in his ass.

“Fuck, Jared. I need to let you give more blowjobs in the future.”


End file.
